The Gathering
by Ice Everlasting
Summary: Sabaku No Gaara is bored.Then he decides to have a 'gathering' with his friends!things go haywire when there's a storm that no one can get out of :o!I wonder what's gonna happen?GaaraXSakura.
1. School

**Chapter 1**

**Pairings:**_NarutoXHinata,SasukeXIno,GaaraXSakura,NejiXTen Ten_

**Summary:**Gaara being the cold,rich,and hot guy in school has decided invited some friends over to his house for a small "gathering".Yet things go hay-wire when there's a storm and no one can get out.Wonder what's gonna happen?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto..If I did..Sasuke and Gaara would fight for Sakura MUAHAHAHAHAHA!but..I don't own it.**

* * *

Characters

_Gaara:Age:15_

_Hair:Red_

_Eyes:VERY light green_

_Clothes:Just like on the show..without the gourd though._

_Sakura:Age:14_

_Hair:Pink_

_Eyes:Pastel Green_

_Clothes:A black sleevless shirt,with a v-neck.Jeans that covered her shoes and wore a Stewie-family guy-wrist thing that said"You Imbecile!"_

_Sasuke:Age:15_

_Hair:Black_

_Eyes:..Black_

_Clothes:the way he has the in the show_

_Naruto:Age15_

_Hair:Blonde_

_Eyes:Blue_

_Clothes:Like the Show_

_Hinata:Age:14_

_Hair:Dark Blue_

_Eyes:White?_

_Clothes:Like the show_

_Neji:Age:15_

_Hair:Black_

_Eyes:White!_

_Clothes:Like the show_

_Ten Ten:Age:15_

_Hair:Black_

_Eyes:Brown_

_Clothes:Like the show only make her pink shirt,blue_

_Ino:Age:14_

_Hair:Blonde_

_Eyes:Blue_

_Clothes:Like the show_

* * *

School

"Hey Gaara!"yelled a pink hair girl with pastel green eyes.The boy,known as Gaara turned around.

"What is it.."He said frigidly.Gaara has known Sakura his whole life,they are "best friends",yet Gaara never admits it.

"Man..I'm just saying 'hi' that's all"Sakura said smirking.Sakura wasn't the "girly" type she was more..like a girl,yet she hated 'girly things'

"Is that it..."He said as he waked to his next class.

"Jeez..who shoved a stick up your butt Gaara"Sakura said glaring at Gaara for a moment,but when she stared at him she couldn't look away and blushed a little.

Gaara turned to look at her staring at him.He felt a _little _warm on his cheeks"Why are you looking at me like that"Gaara said looking away.

Sakura also looked away"N-No reason..just um..my class is over there see ya!-"

"-Sakura.."Gaara said grabbing her arm.

"Y-Yeah?"she responded staring at his eyes.

"..We have the same class baka"(Idiot)Gaara said.Sakura thought for a moment and he was right...

"Right..right...I knew that..."Sakura walked beside Gaara receiving glares from girls who _adored _Gaara.' _Ha..he's mine!you allll lose you stupid g-...did I just say Gaara was mine?'_Sakura stared at the floor hiding her blush.

As Gaara and Sakura stepped into the class room someone ran right nest to Sakura.

"Neji...just...said..'Hows it going Ten Ten' to me!"yelled Ten Ten.Sakura and Gaara sweatdropped.

"That's..nice..."Sakura said_' Ten Ten!you've known him since...kindergarden!we're in 10th!just ask him out!'_thought Sakura.

"So how are things with you a Ga-"Sakura covered her mouth and gave her a glare.Gaara stared at the two.._' Weird girls...'_He thought as he left Sakura and Ten Ten, to sit with Sasuke,Neji,Hinata,and Ino.

"Gaara was right there!"whispered Sakura.Ten Ten stared at her.

"Oops..."Ten Ten said..then both went to sit down.

Gaara was all the way in the back,in the corner with Sakura next to him.Ten Ten sat infront of Gaara,and Neji infront of Sakura,Sasuke infront of Neji and Ino infront of Ten Ten.Hinata was infront of Ten Ten and Naruto was next to her.

"Ok settle down Class-"said the teacher,but Sakura was not listening and decided to steal glances at Gaara.

"What.."Gaara said looking at his book.Sakura stiffened.

"N-...nothing!nothing at all..Gaara..."Sakura saw Ten Ten staring at her and smirking.**(Everyone knows she likes Gaara..'xept Gaara)**Neji passed a note to Sakura and another 'Private'one to Ten Ten.

_' Sakura..just...tell him how you feel already..Ten Ten is getting distracted and she's distracting me!..not..the..way it sounds..._

_-Neji'_

Sakura coughed and stared at Neji.She glanced at Gaara giving Neji the **_ultimate death glare._**

_'Did he..give Sakura a note...she's blushing..it's something important..he must like her...'_Gaara kept glaring at Neji and looked over at Sakura writing back.

"Gaara..would you _please_s stop staring at Sakura and _stare_ at the board"said the teacher,Kakashi.Everyone turned to look at him,and they snickered.Then the class stopped when Gaara sent death glares to _everyone._

Lunch

Naruto sat next to Hinata,but not toooo close since Neji kept an eye on him.Ten Ten rested her head on Neji when she realized..she rested her head on Neji"MY BAD!"Ten Ten then stared at the table and avoided all eye contact with Neji.

"It's ok"He said looking at her.

"Get.A.Room"Sasuke said smirking at a red Ten Ten and an angered/red Neji.

"Screw You"Ten Ten said.

"I'm glad we all get along"Sakura said staring at the three.Gaara came and sat next to Sakura.

"Hey..I just noticed this..Gaara always sits next to Saku-"before Naruto could finished his sentence his face met with Gaara's fist.

"Baka"everyone said in unison.

"Sasuke!"Ino said diving right next to Sasuke and giving him a kiss on the cheek."Hows it going guys"Ino said to everyone.

"I'm hungry..."Sakura said.Ten Ten agreed.

"It's lunch.Get something to eat."Gaara and Sasuke said.Sakura rested her head on the table.

"I have NO free lunch..those damn-...nevermind.."Sakura rested her head on Gaara.

"Gaara...-yawn-you're actually comfy to sleep on-"Sakura said closing her eyes.

"I feel like a matress..."Gaara said looking at Sakura falling asleep.

"I..thought she said she was hungry.."Neji stared at Sakura earning a glare from Gaara.

"Right..I'm having a 'gathering' at my house just for friends..wanna come"Gaara said feeling the weigh of Sakura as she kept moving and her hand found his hand.Gaara blushed,but tried to keep it on low.

" '_Gathering'_..Gaara..you sound old-**smack on the head by Gaara**-"Naruto said."What I _meant_ was..sure I'll go!"He said smiling.Hinata nodded,and Neji _HAD _to go..he didn't want to leave his cousin _alone_.Ten Ten **_HAD _**to go as well,she needed to flirt _more_.Sasuke and Ino also agreed.

"W-When?"Hinata asked.

"Tomorrow"Gaara said moving Sakura to rest on Hinata but she fell back and landed on Gaara's lap.

"CRAP!WHAT HAPPENED!"Sakura said.Then she looked and saw Gaara's pants"What in the hell!"she sat up quickly.

"-**Cough**-Right well tomorrow"Gaara said at them.Sakura stared.

"Tomorrow what?"She asked,

"Gaara's having a _'gathering'_"Naruto said mimicking Gaara.

"That..sounded..old fashion.."Sakura said staring at Naruto in confusion.Gaara didn't do anything.

"HEY! you hit _me _and not _her_!"Naruto yelled.The Cafeteria became quiet.

"She's a girl..I don't hit girls.."Gaara said glaring at Naruto for his idiocy.

"I'm not a **girl**!I'm a _woman_!"Sakura said getting on the table posing with a hand in her hip and the other in the air.Everyone laughed,except Gaara.He just smirked at his friend.

"SIT DOWN SAKURA!"yelled someone.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!"Sakura said sitting back down next to Gaara."Well..I'll go the the '_Gathering'_"Sakura said smiling.

_BRIIINGG!_

"I'll see you guys later,C'mon Gaara!"Sakura said bye to her friends and dragged Gaara to their next class.Then Gaara found a piece of paper on the floor,and he picked it up and read it..

"This is the note..Neji gave to..."Gaara was shocked what was in it.

* * *

Me:OOOOOO Gaara..what did _you _find out? 

Gaara:..I do not know..what did _I_ find out.

Me:..You're **hot **with that bad _ass _attitude!

Gaara:..**whatever**..

Me and Gaara:**_Please Review_**

-sushi


	2. Note Secrecy

**Chapter 2 made on the same day..since I'm bored :D**

**Pairings:**NarutoXHinata,SasukeXIno,GaaraXSakura,NejiXTen Ten

**Disclaimer:**Naruto..I do not own..

* * *

**Recall:**"I'll see you guys later,C'mon Gaara!"Sakura said bye to her friends and dragged Gaara to their next class.Then Gaara found a piece of paper on the floor,and he picked it up and read it.. 

"This is the note..Neji gave to..."Gaara was shocked what was in it.

* * *

Note Secrecy

"To..Ten Ten.."Gaara stared at the note,and felt a _little_ embarassed reading it.Gaara just continued reading it anyways.

_'Ten Ten.._

_The truth is..I can't stop thinking about you..you're everything to me..yet-'_

"Gaara what are you doing!"Sakura said grabbing hold of his hand and forcing him back to class.

"Hello Class"said the teacher,Iruka.

"Gaara..what are you reading?"Sakura asked him as he read a slip of paper.

"Nothing..here keep it.."He said giving her the note.

_'Ten Ten.._

_The truth is..I can't stop thinking about you..you're everything to me..yet..I really think..we should..just be _friends_...but I _still _want to _more _than that..but _I don't know

_-Neji_

_Neji,_

_I see it's ok_(o.o )d_..yep..just.._friends

_-Ten Ten'_

"_Whoa_..this must of broken her heart..."Sakura whispered staring at the paper.She closed her eyes and crumbled the paper.

"Sakura..?"Gaara said looking at her,since she had a reluctant face.

"Y-yeah?"She said opening her eyes and responding with a raspy voice.Then she understood Gaara's stare"Oh..sorry it's just..this is sad y'know"Sakura said leaving the crumbled paper in the corner of her desk.

"Hm"Gaara said looking back at the board.

_BRRRINNNNGGG_

All the students stood up and Sakura tried to dash out of the room but Gaara stopped infront of her.

"Are...you...you..-**twitch**-"Gaara found it hard to ask _'Are you ok?'_ so he paused and breathed in, then he heard a squeal._Twitch_.

"_GAARA_!"yelled Fangirls.Gaara _twitched_,he's doing that a lot.Then he stared at the hall were the fangirls were running toward him.

He felt something,_someone _grab his hand and drag him somewhere.

The next thing he knew,he was cramped in a small place?a **_closet_**?.The lights turned on._Sakura _was right in front of him peeking out the door.

Yet their bodies were close.Sakura's right hand was on the door knob,and her left was on Gaara's shoulder.His right arm found its way onto her waist,and the other on the wall.Their midsections were practically close as well but neither notice.Sakura's _top_ area was pressed against Gaara's chest.

"Ok..it's safe-"Sakura said as she turned to look at Gaara staring at her.Blushes from both of them.

"Right..let's go"Gaara let her out first **(Manners?)**,and then he got out.

"HEY!BOTH OF YOU!"Gaara and Sakura _froze_.

"Why are you out here when you should be in class?"asked ..Kakashi."HA!just kidding!Gaara I say the closet is tooo small for.._stuff' _go to the roof it's better and more _private _there -**smirk**-"Kakashi said patting Gaara's shoulder.Sakura just stared at Kakashi with an evil glare.

"..Stupid..perverted..teacher.."Sakura murmmered as she walked off and Gaara also said something about a _stupid _teacher reaching into _stupid _conclusions and headed to Class.

After School

"Ten Ten!"yelled Ino as she reached with the group,the only people that were missing were Sakura,Neji,and Hinata.

"Oh hey Ino how was..life?or something"Ten Ten said still feeling weird about the note.

"It was great Sasuke and I.."Ten Ten stopped listening when Neji approached the group with Hinata next to him.

"H-hey Neji"Ten Ten said.Sakura then came and stood next to Gaara.

"Hi..Ten..Ten"He said avoiding eye contact.

"SASUKE!"..ok..we all know who that was..

"Hey Ino"Sasuke said in his usual voice,and he grabbed her waist.

"Hey Sakura..so you have a _boyfriend _yet.."Ino said staring at Gaara with **intense **eyes.Gaara returned her glare then looked at Sakura.

"..No"Sakura said not caring really.Yet..she does like _someone_.

"-**twitch**-A _crush _at least!"Ino said trying to make her spit it out.Gaara looked away,yet payed **attention**.

"..Yes"Sakura said narrowing her eyes.Ino had a smirk,and Sasuke just sighed.Neji and Ten Ten were _avoiding _each other Naruto and Hinata were getting **close**.

"_Reeeaaally_?.._who _is it!"Ino said having an agitated face.Sakura put on a fake smile.

"That doesn't concern _you_"Sakura said.

_'Good answer,Sakura...yet..who is it?'_Gaara said thinking,wait?THIS IS GAARA!_SABAKU NO GAARA_!...he **shouldn't **care..he **doesn't **care..._right_.

"Let's go eat!"Naruto said clinging to Hinata's arm."I'M HUNGRY!RAMEN!"He said walking off with everyone else following him...they missed lunch so they were all hungry.

Later they were all eating their ramen and talking..mostly Ino talking aout her love for Sasuke.

"I'm leaving,I shall see you all tomorrow at my house,at 7:00"Gaara said.

"Bye..Gaa..ra"Sakura said as Gaara was far away.

"W-Where's Ten Ten?...where's N-Neji?"Hinata said very low.

Neji and Ten Ten where actually in an alley in a _very _hot make out session.

"Who knows.."Naruto said eating his 10th bowl"MORE PLEASE!"everyone sweatdropped.

With Gaara

"GAARA!"yelled a blonde.Gaara slowly turned to meet his sister,Tenmari.

"What..."He asked uncaringly.

"IT'S 9:00!you're late!I was sick and worried and-...and..where did you go?off with Sakura again?"Tenmari said smirking.Gaara blushed and turned away.

"It's none of your business.."He said going into his dark room.He put down his backpack and stared at his gourd on the ground near his bed.

"..I haven't used you in a while..."He said..to..the _gourd_!he sat on his bed..where he can't sleep on and started his homework.There was a knock on his door and Tenmari entered.

"Here you go -**smirk**-"Tenamri handed him the phone...Gaara grabbed it and placed it on his ear.

"..Hello?"He said/asked.He looked at Tenmari and gave her the _look _to get out of his room.

"H-hey Gaara!I was thinking.."It was Sakura"..I could..come over your house early tomorrow and help you..with..stuff..will..that be ok?"she said in a low voice.

"..I can't hear you..you speak too low.."He said normally.He heard Sakura cough.

"I said..Would it be alright if I can come over your house early tomorrow to help you out with whatever!"she yelled/said.Gaara had to remove the phone from his ears.

"I guess..if you want to.."He said unsure,then he heard something wrong with the phone"Tenmari..get off the other phone"He heard a squeak.

"H-how'd you know!"Tenmari yelled.

"..Is that your sister.."Sakura asked.

"Yes...My soon to be dead sister if she doesn't get off the other phone-"Then Gaara and Sakura heard a click"Problem solved...sure..like I said you can if you want"He said getting back on topic.

"Thanks!I'll see you tomorrow at 5:00!bye Gaara!"then he heard a click.

_'2 hours with her..alone..this is going to be weird...yet..entertaining..'_Gaara thought.

**

* * *

**

Me:Whooo!party!

Gaara:-**monotone voice**-..Wheeeeee..fun...

Me:so...hot...right well please review

**-sushi**


	3. The Set Up

**Chapter 3:D reviews shall be answered at the BOTTOM!MUAHAHAHHAHA!ok ok..plus..Gaara actually gets to sleep in this story k?XD**

**I'd like to make it clear that the other brother Kan..kankarou or something isn't in this story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**I do NOT own Naruto..

**Gaara:** Gee let us feel bad for you...

**Me:**..I suggest you do not sleep or I shall KILL YOU!

**Gaara:**..I..don't sleep...plus..I'll kill you first..

**Me:**Oh...right,right...I forgot..aw..that sucks...

**Sasuke:**Read.Now.

**Sakura:**...eheheheheh.._PLEASE_..read..jeez Sasuke...

* * *

**Recall:**"Yes...My soon to be dead sister if she doesn't get off the other phone-"Then Gaara and Sakura heard a click"Problem solved...sure..like I said you can if you want"He said getting back on topic.

"Thanks!I'll see you tomorrow at 5:00!bye Gaara!"then he heard a click.

_'2 hours with her..alone..this is going to be weird...yet..entertaining..'_Gaara thought.

* * *

The Set-Up

"Gaara wake up!"yelled Temari as Gaara was sleeping peacefully.Gaara groaned.Then he felt a huge amount of weight on his back(**He was sleeping on his tummeh**).Turns out Temari sat on his back.

"Oh...god..please help me not kill a family member.."Gaara mummbled do to his pillow suffocating him._Fun_.

"Just wake up!Sakura will be here soon"Temari teased as she got off.Gaara sat up quickly and glared at his sister.

"...**Fine**.."Gaara got out of bed yawning.He turned to look at his clock and his eyes opened wide.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!IT'S 4:00 IN THE _AFTERNOON_!"Gaara said staring at the clock.He turned around to see he was yelling at air.Temari ran out the room.

Gaara ran out the door to accidently knock someone down._Sakura_.

"S-Sakura!"Gaara was..confused.

"Ga-..Gaara.."Sakura said still on the floor.Her cheeks were pink and looked away.Gaara was confused.He looked down to see he was only in _boxers_._'..Oh..crap!'_Gaara stared at Sakura and helped her up.**(Gaara in boxers?.. ;D )**

"Uh.."Gaara scratched his head while Sakura was still **not **looking at him."Wha-..what are you doing here?"

"Erm..Temari said there was an _emergency_ ...so I came"Sakura said looking at him.

"Oh.."Gaara look down.

"Gaara...can you do me a favor..PUTA DAMN _SHIRT _ON!"Sakura said throwing Gaara in his room and closing the door.Gaara was standing in his room staring at the door Sakura pushed him through.

"Jeez.."Gaara said smirking.

Other Side of the Door.

_'..Oh..god..he..had NO shirt..he had a great body...thank god he left'_Sakura thought as she fell to her knees.she had her hands raised to her head.She could feel the blush on her cheeks.

"Sakura...?"Sakura looked up and saw Temari."You ok?...why are you re-...are you blushing?"Temari had a cat-ish girn.

"N-no!"Sakura got up and looked at her.

"Temari..why did you call her.."Gaara said coming out the room with a black shirt and black jeans.

"...I needed help on the cooking!"Temari said crossing her arms.

Sakura had a sparkle in her eye"ALRIGHT!LET'S GO!"Sakura ran to the kitchen.

"...Is she-"Temari was confused.

"-She's fine..she just likes to help out and likes a challenge."Gaara said walking to the kitchen with Temari.

When Temari and Gaara went into the ktichen,it was a mess.Flower everywhere pans and pots everywhere.Sakura was standing and stirring something on the stove.Temari's eyes grew wide and she froze.

"THE **KITCHEN**!"Temari said pointing at random places of the kitchen.

"..What are you making.."Gaara said walking to Sakura.Temari stared at Gaara.

"**OUR** KITCHEN!"Temari said to Gaara.

"...I know..it's a mess...I'll clean it later.."Gaara said looking into the pot Sakura was stirring.

"It's pasta!alfredo fettuccini that's what I'm gonna make"Sakura said smirking.Gaara stared at her.

"What's that.."Gaara said perplexed.

"..Italian food"Sakura said"Ok..stir this and I shall make a cake!MUAHAHAHAHA-!"

"-Sakura can you please stop your _maniacal_ laughter..it's distracting.."Gaara said yawning.

"Temari...you ok?"Sakura said poking her forehead.

"THE **KITCHEN**!"Gaara and Sakura sighed.

"You're _STILL_ rambling on about that.."Sakura and Gaara said.

"Ok let's see...chocolate cake..or cheesecake...hmmm-**CHOCOALTE**!"Sakura got out three boxes of cake mix and the milk along with eggs.

"Chocolate..."Gaara shuddered.

"You don't likey the chocolatey?"Sakura said teasing him,and passing the box infront of his face.

"The _'Chocolatey' _Is ok..I don't like it that much..but it's nice"Gaara said still stirring the pot.

Sakura then got bored and decided to sing

**(M-flo - miss you)**

"DJ play that music louder, onegai  
futari de iru no ni I miss you  
chikaku ni itemo Boy I miss you  
sukoshi dake baby  
moshikashite maybe  
ki ga kawaru mae ni rock with you  
soshite kyou mo kono mama with you  
doko made (mou) sukoshi dake  
soshite asa made Uh Uh Uh in this atmosphere

Don't know why this love gotta be muzukashii  
I'm the uchuu no Super lover BA-BARU na noni  
Don't know why this TAKAHASHI TAKU no beat  
Gotta be so fly with Ryouhei to melody... Now listen

I don't know why kimi no kijun wa  
totemo high nanimo kamo so uptight  
are mo kore mo PUREZENTO saretemo  
Baby you don't know  
sore dake ja nai yo ---"Sakura hummed the song and swayed her hips to the beat.She closed her eyes and and still hummed and swayed her hips with more passion.

"Sakura...Sakura...SAKURA!"Gaara yelled.

"Huh?"Sakura opened her eyes and she found herself infront of Gaara.Her right leg was on his waist and her arm was around his neck.

"Sakura!..Hehe I never knew you could move so _'sexy'_"Temari teased.Sakura get off of Gaara and coughed.

"Right..that _never_ happened!..let's continue"Sakura said moving back to the counter stirring some cake mix.

"Sakura...you did move _sexy_.."Gaara muttered.Temari and Sakura stared at him.Sakura blushing.Temari on the floor laughing.

"What did I say..."Gaara was confused..

"Did..di..did you just say I moved Sexy!"Sakura said staring at him shocked.

Gaara stopped stirring."I said **that** out loud?"Gaara turned to look at Temari banging her fist on the floor trying to breathe**(..That happens to me sometimes..XD I can't breathe LOL)**

"_**That**_ never happened.."Gaara said nervously coughing and stared to stir.

"Right!neither did the dancing"Sakura said.She walked up to Gaara."..You do realized I turned off the pot like..5 minutes ago..."she smirked.

"...I'm going to the living room"Gaara walked off.Temari got up and wiped the tears.

"Wow...that!**that**!was hilarious..."Temari said looking at Sakura.

30 minutes later:4:58

"MUAHAHAHAHA! I AM FINISHED!"Sakura said bring out plates and stting them on the table.Gaara got the forks and stuff.Temari brought out the huge pot with pasta and placed the cake on the center of the table.

The three sighed and fell on the sofa all tired.Gaara was on the far left and Sakura was leaning in his shoulder,while Temari was on the right,already asleep.

"I'm..so..tired..."Sakura was yawning and hugged Gaara.Gaara looked down the her and saw that she had her eyes closed and a smile.

"You should..be.."Gaara said whispering to her ear.

"Hehe..that tickled.."Sakura said rubbing her ear with her hand.

"What?"Gaara asked.

"Your breath on my ear..it tickled"Sakura said smiling.Gaara stared at her and smirked.

"..Gaara..."Gaara turned around to face Sakura.

"..what.."Gaara kinda backed up to the sofa.

"I...I.."Sakura got a little closer to his face.Gaara also got closer.

"Sa..ku...ra"Gaara muttered.He placed his hand behind her neck and..they..were about to kiss...mere millimeters apart **when**,...The door bell rang.

Gaara got up and stomped his way to the door muttering"Shit.Fuck.Crap"under his breath.Sakura was waiting on the sofa also muttering curse words.

Gaara opened the door"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Me:**AWWWW!fluffiness :D I feel fluffy today so sorry for allllll the fluffy crap.Gaara ALMOST kissed Sakura but..he didn't..he didn't.

**Gaara&Sakura:**-Glare at me-

**Gaara:**You're making me have _FEELINGS_...even saying the word **burns** my black heart!

**Sakura:**DUDE!I'm _OBSSESSED_ with Sasuke..not..this _**GUY**_

**Me:MY** story _MY_ rules.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**sakura-nin**Oh I see :D thank you for that!Yep Ino and Sasuke are B/F and G/F

**atredies**Thanks :D.here ya go (o.o)d

**katory** :D here ya go

* * *

**-sushi**


	4. Guest

**Chapter 4!WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ok OK.Right, As always the reviews shall be answered at the bottom.Thank you for reading ans reviewing!I shall also try to update 'Switch?' a little sooner but I have ltos of Homework So I'll see when I can :D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me**:I do NOT own Naruto..but someday..someday..I SHALL!

**Gaara:**That Day.Will never come.

**Sasuke:**Pathetic Girl.

**Gaara:**Yes.She is.

**Sakura:**right..Susan doesn't own us!

**Gaara:**Read.Enjoy.Review.NOW.

**Sasuke**:...Those were my lines..

* * *

**Recall:**"I...I.."Sakura got a little closer to his face.Gaara also got closer. 

"Sa..ku...ra"Gaara muttered.He placed his hand behund her neck and..they..were about to kiss...mere millimeters apart when,...The door bell rang.

Gaara got up and stomped his way to the door muttering"Shit.Fuck.Crap"under his breath.Sakura was waiting on the sofa also muttering curse words.

Gaara opened the door"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Guest

"Who is it?"Sakura said walking up to Gaara,and standing next to him.

"HI SAKURA!"It was.Narutop.Beside him was Hinata.Sakura froze and could feel anger build up inside her.

"YOU INTERRUPTED SOMETHING YOU KNOW!AJKSGBVLSAGBVOIDS;GHV!"Sakura yelled stomping to the kitchen,and you heard the door slam."THAT WAS DIRECTED AT **NARUTO**!_NOT _HINATA!"you heard after the slam.

"I'm up!up..up-ity...u..p"Temari said sitting up and falling back asleep."The..kit..chen.."she said while hugging a pillow.

"W-we're sorry G-Gaara-kun.."Hinata said looking at the floor twiddling her thumbs.

"It's fine Hinata.Do not worry about it."Gaara said trying to sound calm.

"YEAH!IT'S FINE HINATA!"Naruto said grining.Though,he stopped grining and smirked"What did we interrupt"he said directly at Gaara.

Gaara turned red and coughed."Nothing.Sakura is tired.So she must be immagining things."Gaara said letting them in the living room.

Sakura came back into the living room,glaring at Naruto and hugged Hinata.

"Sakura are you ok?Gaara said you were Immagin-"Next thing you know Naruto gets hit in the face by a pillow.Oh,wait.I mean a pan.Then Naruto is on the floor unconsious.

"What _did_ Gaara say"Sakura said glaring at Gaara.

"Nothing.He's tired.He must be immaginning things"Gaara said holding the pan in his right hand.

Hinata smiled.'_Gaara...you said that to Naruto and now you say that to Sakura..heh'_'

"Ow..ow..Hey..where am I!"Naruto said standing up.

"You are in the future.You are my sevant.Get my bath ready and get me some coffee"Gaara said whacking Naruto with the pan on the head.

"I KNOW WHAT YEAR THIS IS!I JUST DIDN'T KNOW I WAS AT YOUR HOUSE!"Naruto said blocking the pan.

"Think about it Naruto.How _long_ were you **unconsious**?"Sakura said laughing.Hinata laughed a little and Gaara smirked.

"Ha-ha-ha.That was very funny Sakura-_chan_"Naruto said with sarcasm dripping in his voice.

"Yes.I know I _am_"Sakura said smirking.

"STOP!STOP!SHUT UP NOW!DBNHBAA!"Temari said in her sleep.

"..I she awa-"Naruto was confused.

"-No she's asleep.She dreams she's in a supermarket where people won't shut up.That explains the shouting"Gaara said staring at his crazy sister.

"..Has she dreamt this befo-"Sakura was concerned about Temari.

"-Yes.She dreams this almost every night."Gaara said looking at Sakura.Little warm on his cheeks.

"I DO NOT WANT THAT EXPENSIVE POTATO!"Temaru shouted as she sat up.Her eyes shot open"_Oh_ hey hows it going guys?"Temari said looking at the group.

Gaara staring at Sakura and blushing.Sakura staring at Temari,not noticing Gaara.Hinata smiling.Naruto is about to die due to the lack of air,since he's laughing.

The door bell rang.The group stopped and stayed quiet.Gaara walked to the door revealing Ten Ten and Neji.

"H...hi!...hi..."Ten Ten was out of breath and her shirt was ripped.Her hair was in different directions.Neji's hair was also messed up,and his shorts were ripped also.

"Damn Neji!I heard you're suppose to be _GENTLE_ when you do _'that'_"Naruto said looking at Ten Ten.Neji's cheeks were red and Ten Ten was blushing also.

"WE DIDN'T DO _THAT_!..Gaara's crazy-ass dog was trying to eat us..._literally_"Ten Ten said panting.

"Ten Ten..sit down..."Temari said grabbing her to sit on the couch.

"Your dog.Is **mad**"Neji said glaring at Gaara.

"That's why we keep it"Temari and Gaara said cooly.

"No..I mean it..Look at this flashback"Neji pointed to a tv in Gaara's living room then he turned it on.

Flashback!

_"Neji.."Ten Ten said between kisses in the alley **(remember the alley?)**_

_"Shh...shhh"Neji said kissing her._

The next thing you know,the room fell silent and they stared at Neji adn Ten Ten.Neji got a control and fast foward it"..Wrong..flashback..."he said.Ten Ten hid her face with a pillow.

_Ten Ten and Neji were walking in Gaara's yard and holding hands._

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW!"Temari and Sakura said.

_"Neji...did you hear that!"Ten Ten said hugging Neji's arm.Neji made her let go of his arm so he can embrace her from her waist._

_They only heard silence.Yet,the silence was broken when they heard a growl._

_"Yes.Most likely a dog"Neji said holding her closer._

"No Neji!it's a cat!"Naruto said throwing popcorn at the tv.

_"Out of a bush came a black pitbull with a white patch on it's chest."You ..shall...DIE"said..the dog?_

_Neji and Ten Ten's once worried faces became to confused ones?like this _'OMFG_!' to _'Huh'

_"Did..it..just..ta-"Ten Ten blinked more than usual._

_"Yes..it...talked.."Neji said trying to figure this out,but his thoughts were interrupted when the dog charged for them_

"My..dog..is a special..breed"Gaara said with shifty eyes.

"Shut up,Gaara!nah..we saw it on the street..it threatened us and I thoughtI was cute!so we took it in"Temar said.

Everyone stared at them.

_The dog got a hold of Ten Ten's shirt and tried to rip it off.Ten Ten blushed and pulled her shirt out of the dog's teeth.Neji also help her._

_"THIS DOG IS MAD!"Neji yelled kicking the dog off Ten Ten.The dog came back._

_"SPEAK ENGLISH FOR ONCE PLEASE!"Ten Ten shouted while the dog was chewing on the hair buns._

_"GET THE_ _HELL_ OFF _OF_ HER_!"Neji said kicking the dog._

_"That's english right there!"Ten Ten said smiling at Neji.Neji returned the smile and help her up but he fell down._

_The dog bit Neji's shorts and was ripping them"NO!NO!BAD DOG!_BAAAAAAD_!"Neji said smacking the dog and kicking it._

_"You.._inuslt _me!"The dog said showing it's teeth and it's eyes turned red._

GREAT _IDEA NEJI!MAKE THE DOG MOOOOOOOOORE EVIL!"Ten Ten said helping Neji up._

End.

"Yeah..it goes on like that for..20 minutes!"Ten Ten said hugging the pillow.She didn't like the pillow so she brought Neji to sit next to her and hug him :D .

"Ten Ten..it was **NOT** 20 minutes...it was 30 FREAKING MINUTES AND YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!"Neji shouted.Everyone was shocked at Neji.

"I give that movie a 0!no one died!"Naruto said crossing his arms.Neji stood up and walked to Naruto.

"I wanna kill you ..."Neji said with a freaky-possessed face and he was about to choke Naruto.

The Door Bell Rang.Temari answered this time and Sasuke and Ino came in.

"HEY!"Ino said waving her hand.Sasuke stared at Neji and Ten Ten.

"..The Crazy-Talking Dog"Sasuke said.

"Yeah.."Neji and Ten Ten said.

Sasuke held out his arm to see he was holding the pitbull that was about his size."Here,Gaara"

Gaara nodded and took the dog.

"Bad Dog"He said patting the dog's head.

"I TOLD YOU!MY NAME IS THE DARK LORD!"The dog said.

"I told you.My name is Sabaku No Gaara.I control Sand."Gaara placed the dog in his _Sabaku Kyuu_**(Is it spelled like that!)**

"Yes,Sabaku No Gaara"The dog said.Gaara let go of the dog and put it outside.

"PARTY!"Ino shouted which cause Sasuke to flinch.

"WHOOOO!LET'S DANCE!"Temari shouted turning off the lights and turning on colored ones:Blue,Red,and Green.

"I can't _seeeeee_!"Sakura said squinting her eyes."Who's this!"Sakura said feeling something.

"That is my arm."Sakura froze...she knew that voice."Oh..h-hey Gaara!"she said letting go.

"I can't see either..."Gaara said trying to find people."Sakura?-"he tried to grab her hand but..he got something else.SLAP!

"GAARA!HOW -HOW!...nevermind..."Sakura found the light switch and turned on the lights.

"What did I do."Gaara said more than asking.

"You grabbed my ass"Sakura said with a disturbed face,yet she was smirking.

"...I didn't need to know.I apologize."Gaara said twitching.He felt red on his cheeks.

BAM!

Everyone turned silent.

"What..was..that.."Hinata said holding onto Naruto.

"Sounds like..lightning?"Sasuke said looking out the window."Correction.It _IS_ lightning...and..lots of rain..your dog is running away..running.."Sasuke said looking out the window still.

"I **HATE** LIGHTNING!"Sakura held on to the closest thing near her.Which was Gaara.He embraced her as well.

"Don't worry.."He said whispereing to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Me:Yep :D the storm is about to start!..oh..it DID...Gaara's crazy dog ran away.Good.It's creepy.OOOOOOOOOOOOO who yelled?and Gaara accidentally grabbed Sakura's ass... :O

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Kisshi-Chan:**Why Thank you.The story loves you ;D lol

**Swt2chlk:**Thank you :D ooo I love Sakura/Gaara!thank you for that.

**Ivory Black aka Torri-Chiobie :**LOL

**AllysonKat:**-Day dreams about Gaara in boxers-I know..exactly how you feel ;D Thanks 8D

**no-no hana:**Thanks :D yeah sorry about that D:.I just figured out how her name was spelled?weird LOL XD thanks for the tip.

**Sakura-nin:** I like that part too!

**Katory:**XD I will sooner..

**MerodiPansa:**Naruto and Hinata :O.sorry for aming you do that XD LOL

* * *

**'Switch?' I dunno when I'll be able to update..soon I hope :D and this one as well XD.Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**-**sushi


	5. Closer

**Chapter 5!The story might end soon I think?I dunno yet :D!also the storm is coming.. ;D**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

Me**:I do NOT own Naruto.**

Gaara**:-Ahem-**

Me**:Fine..Naruto and GAARA are not mine..neither are the rest...**

Sakura**:ENJOY!**

Gaara**:-sing,song voice-And Review.**

Sasuke**:-sing,song voice-Or Gaara and Me are gonna kill you**

Me**:...Let's try **_NOT _**to threaten the reviewers**

Gaara**:..Where is the fun in that...**

Sasuke**:just.read.**

**

* * *

**

**Recall:**"Sounds like..lightning?"Sasuke said looking out the window."Correction.It _IS_ lightning...and..lots of rain..your dog is running away..running.."Sasuke said looking out the window still.

"I **HATE** LIGHTNING!"Sakura held on to the closest thing near her.Which was Gaara.He embraced her as well.

"Don't worry.."He said whispereing to her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Closer

Everyone's heads turned to look at Naruto.Naruto coughed.

"I mean...s-save the women!"Naruto said nervously.Sasuke smirked and so did Gaara.

"Why did you scream...and like a girl.."Sasuke said with an evil grin.

"I did not scream like a girl!...plus..men can forget their feminine side..right?..god that was stupid..JUST FORGET ABOUT IT!"Naruto said hearing snickering and feeling stares.

BAM!

"I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"yelled Sakura.Gaara flinched since Sakura was so close to him.

"You're not going to die.I would _never _allow it."Gaara said forgetting the people in the living room.

"I KNEW IT!GAARA _LIKES _SAKURA!Sasuke you owe me ten bucks baby!"Ino said holding out her hand.Sasuke sighed and pulled out money from his pocket.

"MUAHAHAHA!Neji you owe me twenty!"Ten Ten said smirking.Neji glared at Gaara as in saying _'Couldn't you make Sakura do the move!'_

"What are you guys talking about..."Sakura said looking at them.

"Where's Hinata?"Ino said changing the subject.Neji growled.

"More importantly..where's _Naruto_"Neji said with a very angry voice.

"Neji.You're cousin is a _WOMAN_!let her have _fun_..."Ten Ten said.Neji stared blankly at her..

Neji stayed quiet for a moment and kept staring at Ten Ten."NO!"Neji ran all around Gaara's house.

"_Sure _Neji.Look through my stuff"Gaara said staring at Neji throwing out all the stuff from a closet.

"What is Neji doing?"Naruto said coming downstairs.

"NARUTO!**_RUN_**!"Temari shouted.

"What-"Naruto didn't finish since Neji tackled him to the floor.

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO HINATA!"Neji said shaking his shoulders.

"Neji-nii-san?"Neji heard a low voice.he turned to look at Hinata.

"W-what are you d-doing?"Hinata said looking at him confused.Temari placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Your cousin here is beating up Naruto for getting close to you ..."Temari said.

"I BET 20 ON _NEJI_!"Sakura shouted.

"I BET 50!ON _NEJI_!"Ten Ten shouted.

"Is no one going to bet for _Naruto_"said Gaara.Everyone looked at him.

"No"they all said.Naruto sweatdropped.

**BAM!BAM!BAAAAAAAAAM!**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"Sakura shouted.Gaara held her with a more firm grip.

"Shhh..calm down."he said to her.Obviously everyone heard since they were all being noisy.

"I..can't... I hate lightning,Gaara"Sakura said in a scared voice.

"I'm here.I won't let anything happen to you.."Gaara said.All the girls smiled.

"_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW_!"they said in unison.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!"Sakura shouted.everyone backed away except Gaara,since Sakura was holding onto him.

"Neji I did NOTHING to Hinata?I was in the bathroom!"Naruto said pushing Neji off.

"Then...where was Hinata!"Neji said looking at Hinata.

"I was in t-the kitchen,Ne-neji-nii-san"Hinata said helping Neji up.Neji had this face :o

"O-oh..."Neji said furrowing his eyebrows together.

"Neji..I'm scared!"Ten Ten said huggin him.Outside it was raining like hell.The thunder kept hitting and the rain kept falling.

"It's ok,Ten Ten.You know I'm here to protect you.."Neji said.

"GAARA YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS!"Sakura shouted.

"NO I DON'T!YOU OWE ME!"Gaara said loudly but he didn't shout.

"Nah-uh.I said 'I bet you Neji's gonna make the move'"Sakura said poking Gaara on his chest.

"Ino you owe me 55 dollars"Sasuke said calmy.Ino shrugged.

"How about I give ya kiss and we forget this!"Ino said winking at him.

"No..I'll still take the kiss though"Sasuke said smirking.Ino smiled.

"Naruto-kun..are you ok-"Hinata was cut off when Naruto hugged her.

"Don't be scared!I'm here!"Naruto said smiling.Hinata blushed.Neji glared.Ten Ten..just..betted money on more people.

"I'm-I'm fine.."Hinata said.

"Er..what did Ino say..RIGHT!how about we forget this and I give ya a kiss instead?"Naruto said smirking.Hinata was blushing madly and Neji was about to pounce on Naruto,but Ten Ten held him back.

"NEJI YOU'RE LIKE A DOG WITH RABIES!"Ten Ten said grabbing his arms as he tried to pull away.

BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The lgihts went out.

"GAARA!"Sakura shouted.

"I'm...right here..."Gaara said kinda getting deaf.He hugged her more.

"NEJI!"Ten Ten said tackling Neji to the floor.

"My back..."Neji mummbled.

"HINATA!"Naruto shouted hugging Hinata.

"I'm ..here.."Hinata said smiling and rather blushing.(XD)

"SASU-"Ino got cut off.

"I'm here as well"Sasuke said trying to hug her but her hugged the lamp instead.

"SOMEONE!"Temari shouted hugging a pillow.

Everyone got with buddies(ya know who and who)and searched for candles or flashlights.

Gaara and Sakura

Gaara and Sakura were in the kitchen trying to find candles.Luckily they found one and lit it.

"Ok..erm..let's see"Sakura said digging through cabinets and stuff to find what they need.Gaara just stood off to the side.

"Gaara..I FOUND A FLAHSLIGHT!..I can't reach it.."Sakura said looking up at the object then smirking at Gaara.

"I'll get it-"Gaara got cut off.

"NO!let's make this fun!"Sakura said smirking.

5 minutes later.

Sakura was on Gaara's shoulders and Gaara was kinda wobbly.

"Ok..ok more to the left!"Sakura said grabbing Gaara's head and moving it to the left.

"THERE!"Sakura reached for the flashlight and got it.

"How did I fall for you again?"Gaara whispered to himslef,yet Sakura heard.

"W-what!"Sakura was shocked that she dropped the flashlight on Gaara's head.Then Gaara fell backwards.Remember...Sakura was on his shoulders :O

Neji and Ten Ten

"Did you hear that?sounded like a thud?"Ten Ten said looking through Gaara's things.Neji looked in the closet in Gaara's room.

Ten Ten fouhnd something that made her fall to the ground and clutch her sides.

"What?"Neji said picking up the item she dropped.It was a picture of Gaara in a...(find out next chappie ;D)

"Dear..lord.."Neji said laughing.

Ino and Sasuke

They were not searching.They were more like making out in a closet.

Naruto and Hinata

They were in Temari's room searching for the items they needed.

"Hey look!she has a doll!"Naruto said picking up a doll and looking at it"..A...voo-doo..doll ..that looks just like..Ino"Naruto put the doll back on the ground.

"Naruto...s-so far we have found..3 can-candles"Hinata said.

"GREAT!let's take a break!"Naruto said smiling and laying on Temari's bed.

"Ha-hai..Naruto-kun"Hinata said laying down next to Naruto.

"Say..Hinata"Naruto said closing his eyes.

"Y-yes?"Hinata said.

"I really like you.."Naruto said falling asleep while hugging Hinata.

Temari and Pillow(XD)

"DID YOU HEAR THAT THUD!"Temari said freaking out

"..."

"WHY DON"T YOU TALK TO ME!"Temari said shaking the pillow.

"..."

"You're right..I should calm down."Temari kept walking and bumped into a wall falling unconsious on the ground.

* * *

Me:XD I think this chappie was ok.What was Gaara dressed in!find out in the next chappie ;D

* * *

_Reviews:_

**MisatoNoYume:**Just wait to hear what Gaara is dressed in XD

**Ivory Black AKA Torrie-Chiobie:**I like Gaara's dog as well.Even though it ran away D:

**Katory:**Here ya goes:D

**Kirana Kitsune:**I'm not gonna kill you-shifty eyes- lol jk

**Akirakimanari**:Here ya goes!hope you enjoyed ;D

**Swt2chlk:**Thanks :D

**MerodiPansa:**Yes,Gaara's dog is AWESOME XD.Naruto :x

**Animeluver911:**XDthanks

* * *

-sushi


	6. What Were You Wearing

**Chapter 6:D enjoy. Also,reviews SHALL AND WILL ba answered at the bottom ;D.Thank you for reading and I hope it is to your liking.I am sorry XD I just wanted to update this one fast since I really like this one.Switch is in the process and it'll be updated soon.maybe even today :D**

**In a review someon wants Sasuke to get with someone else?hmmm :D how about a little jealousy over Sakura?hmmmmm dunno I think I might let him stay with Ino.We will see...**

**--------**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**_Naruto..thy..why...do not..I..own..You-i_

**Gaara**:Trying to be poetic are we now.

**Me:**_Tis' this...I am...a miss...That does not miss...Naruto and Gaara-iss_

**Sasuke and Gaara:**Now you are just freaking us out.

**Me:**_Naruto..Naruto..why?Naruto..I do no own-eth..yet I wish-eth._

**Sakura:**Just read unless you want to hear more..weird..poetic things from her mouth.

**Gaara**:I rather just die.

**Sasuke:** as I.

**Sakura:**are YOU guys trying to be poetic?

**Me:**_Just read-th._

* * *

**Recall:**"I really like you.."Naruto said falling asleep while hugging Hinata.

Temari and Pillow(XD)

"DID YOU HEAR THAT THUD!"Temari said freaking out

"..."

"WHY DON"T YOU TALK TO ME!"Temari said shaking the pillow.

"..."

"You're right..I should calm down."Temari kept walking and bumped into a wall falling unconsious on the ground.

**

* * *

**

What Were You Wearing!

Sakura and Gaara.

Sakura felt a big pain on the back of her head and she felt a big amount of weight on her chest.She shot her eyes open remembering what Gaara said'_How did I fall for you again?'_.That line kept playing on her head and she kept staring at the ceiling.Since she was on the floor.

Sakura couldn't resisit but to HUG and KISS Gaara.Where was he?she looked down to see an unconsious Gaara with his head on the center of her chest.**(Like the chest not the breast k?)**.Sakura's eyes immediately widened and a blush spread across her face.

"GAARA!" Sakura yelled in a high pitched voice.

"SABAKU KY-!"Gaara immediatley sat up and comanded his sand.He saw no one.He looked at Sakura,who was underneath him.

Her eyes wide and her cheeks red.Sakura had her hands placed on his shoulders.

"-Sigh of relief-Do no scare me like that"Gaara said closing his eyes.He got up and rubbed his head."Ow"

"So-sorry"Sakura said as she took Gaara's hand to help her up.

"It's fine...What happened?why did you scream.And loud"Gaara said looking at her concerned.

"We-well...I heard you say something"Sakura said.Gaara right now is panicing"-and I woke up...your head was on my chest and I yelled"Sakura said so rapidly,Gaara couldn't belive he understood her.The last part though,made him blush like mad.

"Oh.Right.We found a flashlight-"Gaara stopped when he heard some footsteps.

"GAARA!LMFAO!"Ten Ten ran into the kitchen and saw the two pressed against eacht other.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! WHAT WERE YOU WEARING!"Ten Ten said then she started laughing.Neji chuckled and held on to Ten Ten.

"What."Gaara took the object from Ten Ten and his eyes widened"I thought I burned this."Gaara said stunned.Sakura was confused and took the picture.She stared.She awed.She laughed.She collapsed on the ground laughing.

"W-What!-laughs-what were you!"Sakura said laughing."WAIT!I REMEBER!I remember that time..it was when I first met you"

Sakura said getting up and holding the picture of Gaara,when he was 7.Did I mention he was wearing pink tights and the skirt of the ballerinas?

Gaara was watching his friends roll and the ground with laughter as he stood aside staring at the picture.

Flashback!

_"Mother I am not amused.Get me out of this thing or I shall do my _Sabaku Kyuu_ on you"Little 7 year Gaara said wearing the _PINK _outfit._

_"Don't worry Gaara!This little girl will show you how to be a ballerina!"Gaara's mother said.Gaara stared intensly at her.He turned to met a girl with pink hair that was lighter than he outfit.She had pastel green eyes that seemed to resemble Gaara's.Gaara blushed._

_"HI!I'm Sakura!your partner!"said Sakura as she held out her hand.Gaara stared at her hand then at his mother._

_"Don't be shy my little Gaara!"squealed his mother.Gaara sighed._

_"My name is ,Gaara.I am the alpha male.Which means I am in charge.Get me some soda."Gaara said shaking her hand.Sakura was only 6 and understood the _'My name is Gaara' part only.

_"I like you!"Sakura said blushing.Gaara froze and felt his face heat up.Gaara's mother took pictures and kept saying 'this is a kodak moment!'_

End of FB

"That's what happened.."Sakura said telling Neji and Ten Ten.Gaara smirked thinking how his vocabulary was back then.

"Wow.Gaara.The most _feared _guy in school.Took _ballet_."Ten Ten said.Silence.Neji,Sakura,and Ten Ten started laughing!Gaara gave them all glares,except Sakura.

"Speak of this and die.Except _Sakura_"Gaara said crossing his arms.

"Why do we get our lives in danger and Sakura doesn't!is it because you _LIKE _her!DISCRIMINATION I SAY!"Ten Ten shouted.Sakura and Gaara blushed.Sakura calmned Ten Ten down.Neji just _kissed _her so she could shut up.

"There.."Neji said smirking at the effect the kiss had on Ten Ten.

"Shhhwaaa?"Ten Ten said with her eyes barely open.Sakura smiled.Neji and Ten Ten left to find more candles and more embarrassing pictures in Gaara's room.

"Nuisance"Gaara said smiling-WHOA!**SMILING**!as Neji and Ten Ten left.

"Ok we have 5 candles and a flashlight!"Sakura said holding the flashlight.Sakura felt a stare,she turned to look at Gaara.He was staring at her with his brillant green eyes with a touch of gentleness to them.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up.."G-...gaa...ra"Sakura said as he got closer to her.

"You know"Gaara started"-..we did get interrupted on something"he said smirking.Sakura's eyes opened wide.

Sakura was currently pressed against the kitchen counter with both her hands on it.Gaara was right infront of her placing his hand on her cheek.

Gaara was slowly getting closer and closed his eyes.Sakura did the same..yet-

"Sakura,Gaara we foun-"Sasuke and Ino came in.Gaara and Sakura sprang apart.

"...found...nothing"Sasuke said glaring at Gaara and softened his gaze at Sakura(**OK I changed my mind.Sasuke is now going to act like Neji.Overprotective ;D**).Ino sighed at Sasuke.

"Neji number _2 _people!"Ino said getting out of the kitchen.Sasuke and Gaara were glaring at each other and Sakura felt left out.So she glared at them both.

"HA! I won.."Sakura said smiling.Both Gaara and Sasuke stopped glaring anf stared at her.

"What?I ALWAYS win at glares"Sakura said shrugging her shoulders"I even surpass Gaara!"

BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

"SAVE ME!"Sakura ran to Gaara.He sighed and held her close while Sasuke ran out to fine Ino.

"Sakura.."Gaara said hugging her.He could feel her breath on his neck.The warmth of her skin on his.

Neji and Ten Ten

Ten Ten was digging through Gaara's stuff and kept laughing.

"Ten Ten..I doubt you're going to find another pictu-"Ten Ten started to say 'AWWWWWWWWW'Neji walked over to her and saw a pic of Gaara when he was little and had a lollipop in his mouth.He was holding a teddy bear as well.

"SO CUTE!"Ten Ten shouted.Neji hmph.

"I looked...cuter..when I was little..."Neji said looking at the ground.

"Jealous?"Ten Ten said smirking.Neji shot a look at her.

"No..just..disturbed..."Neji said looking at her.

"Neji.You look cuter than Gaara anyday"Ten Ten said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I am..aren't I?"Neji said smiling.Ten Ten rolled her eyes.

Neji and Ten Ten walked out of the room and nearly tripped on Temari...she was hugging a pillow?

They went inside a room,in that room was Neji's worst nightmare.Someone will die.

Naruto and Hinata were fast asleep.Naruto had his head against Hinata's and his arm around her shoulder.Hinata's arms were around his waist.

"How.Dare.He."Neji gritted through his teeth.

"Now,Neji...don't jump into conclusion!NARUTO WAKE UP AND RUN!AND LIVE!"Ten Ten shouted.Naruto immediately sat up and held Hinata.

"Shit"Naruto said when he saw Neji's face."WE DID NOTHING!"Naruto said hugging Hinata.

"Neji-nii-san!"HInata shouted.Everyone was shocked.Hinata never shouted."NARUTO-KUN IS A GENTLMAN AND HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!UNDERSTOOD!"Hinata fumed with anger.

Neji stared at her.Ten Ten clapped her hands.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMBAMBAMMMMMMMMMM!

"NEJI!"Ten Ten choked-I mean HUGGED Neji.

"Naruto-kun"Hinata said holding onto him.

"GAARA!"The four heard.

"Can Sakura shout any louder...this is the 2cd floor!"Neji said laughing.

* * *

Me:Here ya go.Yes Gaara took Ballet.Imagine it.Gaara.The cold-evil-psycho taking Ballet :o

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Swt2chlk:**A Panda suit?XD LOL he could blend in with them for all we know :D

**Grrr-san:**Tis' he is in a ballerina suit XD

**Kisshi-Chan:**Temari and her pillow are one XD lol Sesshomaru and Gaara huh?XD thanks

**WaterAlchemist27:**Thank you :D  
**MerodiPansa:**Yes,will the pillow ever lover her back?who knows...OH OH!update on your story!I must read more :D

**Ivory Black AKA Torri Chiobie:**I can't really see him with someone else?sorry D: and who would he be with/

**MisatoNoYume:**LOL Gaara said "uhhhh no"XD sorry Hyper here...

**Shar-san:**Whoa..me a genious?that's a first XD LMFAO! thanks :D

* * *

-sushi 


	7. What Are You Doing Here?

Chapter 7!whee!ok ok** IMPORTANT!**

**Sasuke is actually going to be paired with an OC ok?Her pick was tooooo big so they made it small D: theu URL is at the TOP of my profile page!**:D.Ino shall be paired with Shikamaru.(Request) so yeah :D I want my readers to you know have it their way as well :D

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**Naruto.I do not own.

**Gaara:**Susan.Idiot-_glares at me-_

**Me:**-_Shoots death glare at Gaara_-Gaara.Idiot/Homocidal-psychopath/and ...

**Sasuke:**Gaara.Susan.IdiotS

**Sakura:**You.**READ**

**Me**:..and..and...er...Pink Ballerina!

**Gaara:**Ballerina.Dark past that is not to be spoken.

**Me:**Read.Review.Enjoy.Now.Please.

* * *

**Recall:**"Shit"Naruto said when he saw Neji's face."WE DID NOTHING!"Naruto said hugging Hinata. 

"Neji-nii-san!"HInata shouted.Everyone was shocked.Hinata never shouted."NARUTO-KUN IS A GENTLMAN AND HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!UNDERSTOOD!"Hinata fumed with anger.

Neji stared at her.Ten Ten clapped her hands.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMBAMBAMMMMMMMMMM!

"NEJI!"Ten Ten choked-I mean HUGGED Neji.

"Naruto-kun"Hinata said holding onto him.

"GAARA!"The four heard.

"Can Sakura shout any louder...this is the 2cd floor!"Neji said laughing.

* * *

What Are You Doing Here?

Sakura shut her eyes as she listened to the thunder clash with the ground.She could feel Gaara's breath brushing through her hair and he held her close.Sakura couldn't help it.She smelled Gaara's scent and was getting intoxicated by him.

Sakura smiled._'He smells like Axe...that is freaking sweet'_.She thought smirking**(C'mon!I mean Axe smelles great for guys ;D)**

"Sakura.."Gaara said in a soft voice.

Sakura felt as if she stopped breathing.His voice.His voice was mesmerizing.

"Y-yeah..."Sakura choked out.Gaara pulled her away to meet with her eyes.

"Do..Do..you feel better?or...are you still afraid"Gaara said with worry in his voice-...WORRY :O!

"I'm..fine.."Sakura said looking out the window as rain stained it.She sighed.

"I don't think any of us will be able to get out of this.."Sakura whispered.

"You practically live here anyways so don't worry"Gaara said smirking.Sakura pouted.

"Practically!I DO LIVE HERE!heh...nah..even though.."Sakura looked at Gaara's eyes."I wish to..."she muttered very low.

Gaara heard though...He couldn't take it.Passion was rushing though his veins and he was scared._Scared_.Scared that he never had this feeling before and it might turn out the wrong way.Scared that _she_..will run away.

Gaara kissed Sakura with a nice soft kiss.He didn't want to kiss her softly,he wanted to hug her and place her on the table while kissing her roughly.Yet.He **didn't **do that.He just placed a small kiss on her lips.

Sakura was shocked,but she didn't mind.She kiss him back and gripped his arms even more.

"...wow.."Sakura managed to say very lowly.She still had her eyes shut.

"..yeah.."Gaara said,also having his eyes closed still.

Saukra and Gaara slowly opened their yes.They both blushed.

"Er...Um..HEY LOOK THE FLASHLIGHT!"Sakura said pointing at her left.

"YES!THE FLASHLIGHT!"Gaara said looking at the flashlight avoided eye contact so she couldn't see HIM SABAKU NO GAARA BLUSHING!

"I.I uh...I got to go over there!"Sakura said placing her hand on her forehead.

"I have to go over there"Gaara said going the opposite direction.Yet.They still stayed in the kitchen.Both.Smiling.

BAM!  
"AH!"Sakura ran through the kitchen to hug Gaara."You know what...I think I'll stay right here"Sakura said smiling.Gaara smirked and held her.

Neji and Ten Ten/Hinata and Naruto.

"NEJI-KUN!"Ten Te shouted while hugging him.

"TEN TEN STOP SHOUTING!"Neji...shouted XD.

"HINATA-CHAN!"Naruto said hugging Hinata.

"Naruto-...kun"Hinata smiled.

BAMMMMMMM!

"SWEET NEJI SAVE ME!"Ten Ten said kissing his cheeks.

"Please.Dear Lord.Keep the thunder going if it means I get kissed!"Neji said in a praying matter.Ten Ten shot a look at him.

Hinata and Naruot fell asleep.

"...What the hell?where they not awake just a minute ago"Ten Ten said at the sleeping couple.Neji and Ten Ten left the two go to sleep and Neji tripped on Temari.

"PILLOW!SAVE ME-oh..it's just you guys"Temari said gazing at Neji who was beside her rubbing his head.

"Temari!get up.."Ten Ten said.Neji sat up and heard a door bell.

Sakura and Gaara

"I think someone is at the door"Gaara said walking away but Sakura grabbed his shirt.

"Don't"She said harshly.

"Why not"He said back at her.

"GAARA!it could be a rappist!who's out for guys that smell like AXE!who doesn't wanna rape those guys with a sexy smell!plus!..what...about..house..of..wax!those creepy guys!"Sakura said holding onto him.

Gaara sweatdropped"you.Watch.TOOOOOOOOOOO much movies"he said and went to the door.

"GAARA DON'T!"Sakura whispered outloud.TOO LATE.

Gaara answered.

"Shikamaru...and..girl"Gaara said confused.Sakura's ears perked up.

"_Girl_?"Sakura gritted through her teeth.

Sakura ran to Gaara's side and saw.Shikamaru was soaking wet with a girl next to him.

She was beautiful.She had long pitch black hair with light blue eyes.She had Shino's jacket style only her's was like a tube top with a huge turtle neck and wide sleeves.The jacket was light grey and she had a big black belt with grey pants.She had the orange things Lee has on his legs,only she has them black and on one of her legs.With black boots to go with it.

"Ga-Gaara!Can we please come in!"Shikamaru sneezed.The girl patted his back.

"Bless You"She said in a very feminine voice.Sakura glared..glared...a death glare.Gaara stared but he didn't think she was really attractive.

"I'm sorry.I am Shikamaru-kun's Cousin.Shinjite"Shinjite said bowing.

"I am Haruno Sakura and this is Sabaku No Gaara"Sakura said putting a fake smile and Gaara was normal.Him being cold and psycho-ish.

"Come in"Gaara said.

"HEY! HEY!whos' at the door!"Ino said running down with Sasuke.She blushed madly."Shi-Shika-kun!"Ino flew past Sakura and Gaara and hugged Shikamaru.

Sasuke walked down the stairs CALMLY and opened his eyes to find,The most beautifullest creature he has ever seen.

"Hello,My name is Shinjite and I am Shikamaru-kun's cousin.HA I'M OLDER BY 1 MONTH AND 3 DAYS!"the once calm Shijite said poking Shikamaru.

"Can you atleast act like a 14 year old...how troublesome..."Shikamaru said hugging Ino.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke"Sasuke said with his cold voice that makes girls fall in love with him :3

"Uchiha Sasuke...mmmm..me like.."Shinjite said eyeing Sasuke up and down.He blushed.

"I thought they were together"Sakura wisphered.

"We went seperate ways"Ino said hugging onto Shikamaru.Shinjite and Sasuke just kept staring at each other.

Shinjite paused."Someone...has...AXE ON!"Shinjite sniffed Sasuke.Nope.She sniffed Shikamaru.Nope.She smirked at Gaara.

"Back.Off."Sakura said as Shinite got close to him.Shinjite smiled.

"MY BAD! I had no idea you guys were together.He smells great.I can't blame ya"Shinjite smirked at Sakura.Gaara and Sakura both blushed.

"They aren't going out..sadly..I mean..I haven't even seen them kiss!I doubt they...Sakura...Sakura.."Ino said looking at Sakura getting redder and redder.DING!Ino got it."TEN TEN!NEJI!SAKURA AND GAARA _KISSED_!"Ten Ten and Neji appeared out of a closet.

"Finally"Ten Ten said rubbing off the lipgloss on Neji's lips.

"Who said we did!"Sakura shouted.Gaara sighed.

"It's useless.They know everything."Gaara said holding onto her hand in secret.

Temari walked down the stairs"I GOT AN IDEA!SLEEPOVER!"She yelled.The guys groaned.

"That means truth or dare.."The guys frown turned upside down."Let's change..oh hey Shinjite!"Temari said waving.

"HI TEMARI!you have a cute little brother"Shinjite said pinching Gaara's face.Oh.Yes.Her deathwish SHALL be granted.

"He's Sakura's leave him alone!ok ok GIRLS let's get...dressed! MODEL!"Temari said as she stoke a pose.The girls and guys sweatdropped.

"Might be fun..."Ten Ten said.

"I'm bored anyways"Ino said.

"Why not..as long as I don't wear pink I'm OK"Sakura said walking to Temari as so did the other girls.

"Guys...me and Shinjite shall make them SEXY for ya!"Temari said winking.All the guys stiffened and blushed.

Gaara looked over and Neji and sighed."Nosebleed."

"SHIT!"Neji ran to the bathrom.

"Idiot"Gaara and Sasuke muttered.

BAMMMMMMMMMMM!

"GAAARA COME WITH ME!"Gaara walked up the stairs,to the left,then to the right and opened the door and his eyes grew wide.

* * *

Me:heh...Axe...mmmmmmm I love Axe on guys ;D. :O! WHAT DID GAARA SEE TO MAKE HIM LIKE THAT!What did Neji think actually...er...nevermind.Sasuke and Ino are seperated.Sasuke has falled for a weird girl.Ino has fallen for Shika-kun XD

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Swt2chlk:**Thank you :D I will :x

**Ivory Black AKA Torri-Chiobie:**There ya go :Dhope you like it XD

**AllysonKat:**Yes.Gaara in pink-thinks about it-LMFAO!...:D

**Katory:**Thanks :D here ya goes :3

**MerodiPansa:**LOL him..a ballerina..hmmmmmmmmm I'll see if he wants to remember..I doubt it XD

**MisatoNoYume:**

Me:HA YOU TOOK BALLET!

Gaara:-Super ultimate death glare times ten!-

Me:...I think you would make a sexy ballerina

Gaara:-TIMES 50!-

Me:Yay!read!

Sakura:-suspicious eyes-

BAMMMMMMMMMM

Sakura:KYAAAAAAA GAARA-KUN!

Gaara:-blink-

Sakura-hugs Gaara-

Me:Thankes for reviewing!where's your Kakashi?where's my Edo-kun D:

**Hao'sAnjul:**Finally they were able to :D

* * *

-sushi 


	8. Uh

**Chapter8:D yay!thanks for the reiviews and now...DUN DUN DUUUNNN what made Gaara like this :O**

**ps!Neji and the guys might get OOC...especially my shmexy Neji :D...and I think I might start doing POV's?(Point of views?)**

**muahahahaha!valentine's special!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me**:I do not own Naruto

**Gaara:**It shall stay that way

**Me**:...shut up..

**Sasuke:**Great comeback

**Me:**TAKE THIS!-**punches Sasuke in the FACE**-

**Gaara:-**watches Sasuke fall to the ground-_That_ was a great comeback,Uchiha.

* * *

**Recall:**"Guys...me and Shinjite shall make them SEXY for ya!"Temari said winking.All the guys stiffened and blushed. 

Gaara looked over and Neji and sighed."Nosebleed."

"SHIT!"Neji ran to the bathrom.

"Idiot"Gaara and Sasuke muttered.

BAMMMMMMMMMMM!

"GAAARA COME WITH ME!"Gaara walked up the stairs,to the left,then to the right and opened the door and his eyes grew wide.

* * *

Uh...

Gaara stop right as he opened to look at the door.The thing is.He opened it all the way.

Sakura had her hair up in a bun and she was only in her bra! WTF!Temari was trying to see what shirt would look best for her to wear.

"REMEMBER!NO PINK- oh hey Gaa-...Gaara you ok?"Sakura said.Forgetting her top was only covered by her bra.**(She's wearing pants..chill)**

Gaara started to feel the blush spread on his cheeks.Sakura stared.Temari and the other girls yelled.

"A BOY!"Ino shouted.Everything was quiet.

"No Ino it's a freaking dog.OF COURSE!IT'S GAARA!"Sakura shouted.Temari threw a blanket over Sakura.

"Wha- Ohh...AH!"Sakura said staring at the blanket.Then she figured it out.Gaara just fell backwards.Unconsious.

"Gaara?"Neji said running up the stairs and seeing Gaara,on the floor,red with embarrassment.Neji looked at the group of girls.

Sakura was covered by a blanket.Ten Ten had no pants,only her underwear and she wore a light green halter.Hinata was in her undergarments hiding behind Ten Ten.Ino had on a short jean miniskirt with her bra.

"Damn..you _WERE _right when you said you were gonna make them se-"Neji got hit in the face by Ten Ten's shoe.

"Neji.."Ten Ten said in a rough voice.

"What's going on-"Sasuke said staring at Neji then to the girls."...I understand Gaara's feelings.."Sasuke said getting red.The girls did nothing.They just blush at Sasuke's comment.Shinjite winked at him.

"OUT!"Temari slammed the door.Gaara was unconsious in the room.

"What are we going to do with him"Sakura said.

BAMMMMM!BAMMM BAAAAAAAAAAMM!

"KYAAA!"Sakura fell to hug Gaara.

"Ou-what happened.."Gaara said barely opening his eyes.Sakura was on Gaara's body,her legs tangled with his and her hands on his chest.

Gaara's eyes grew."Sakura.What is going on"he said.

"li-lightning!"Sakura said digging her face in his chest.

"I-I need my Neji-kun!"Ten Ten said hugging Hinata.Ino,Temari,and Shinjite hugged each other.

Gaara got Sakura's chin to see her face.Sadly, the candlelight was too dim for him to see her face.He smirked when he could barely see the smile on her face.

Gaara's POV

I felt something heavy yet soft on me.When I opened my eyes Sakura was on me and you could see she **_didn't _**have the blanket anymore.

_Crap_.

Seeing your childhood friend like this,is very disturbing.She told me lightning hit somewhere and that's why she fell to me...

I wanted to see her face.I do not know why.I just _needed _to see her face.

Her green pastel eyes and her beautiful silky pink hair.Sakura has grown a lot.She's more heavy.I better not tell her that.Also her feminine figure-..I better not tell her that as well.

Sigh._Hormones_.

Sakura's POV

Lightning struck!so I fell to hug Gaara!I don't know why,but I always need to have Gaara next to me.I have to.Maybe I _really _love him.Not _like_.Yet love.I noticed the blanket flew off somewhere and I was practically showing off my clevage to him.Embarrassing.

The next thing I felt was his warm figers against my chin to pick it up.I couldn't see Gaara's face,but I really wanted to!GAARA-KUN!

Normal POV

Gaara leaned in to kiss her and Sakura did to.

The girls in the room stared at the two kissing each other.

"I-...er...I'm going with Neji"Ten Ten said seeing Sakura starting to kiss him with more passion"Now"Ten Ten said embarrassed running out of the room.The other girls followed Ten Ten.

"YAY!I'M GONNA HAVE LITTLE GAARA'S RUNNING AROUND!"Temari shouted happily while going out the room.

Sakura and Gaara stopped and listened.Then they started to laugh.

"Temari hasn't changed..she's been saying that since kindergarden"Sakura said laughing.

Gaara stared at her ans Sakura stopped.

"What"she said in a whisper.

"Nothing.."Gaara replied as he sat up with Sakura still on him.

Sakura felt his warm hands touch her cold shoulders.She blushed and ran to hide under the bed.

"What are you doing."Gaara asked confused.

Sakura murmmered soemthing.

"What?"he asked.

"I'M LOOKING FOR MY SHIRT!"She yelled getting out with a shirt in her hand.

Gaara coughed.When Sakura put on a shirt they headed downstairs.

Sasuke,Shinjite,and Temari were sitting on the couch.Ino was hugging Shikamaru.Ten Ten was sitting on the ground next to Neji.Hinata had an over-sized jacket covering her as she sat next to Naruto.

"...I wish...we could have some TV"Temari said staring at the television"Why does a storm have to be here at this time-

BAMMMMMMMMM

"NEJI!"

"GAARA"

"SHIKA!"

"PILLOW!"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Shrieked the girls.Sakura hugged Gaara's arm into a deathrap.

"Ow..."Gaara said twitching.Sakura loosened her grip.

"Sorry.."She muttered.

"..Why did you not scream"Sasuke said staring at Shinjite.She stared at him.

"I like lightning!it's relaxing"She said with a creepy-psycho face that Sasuke started to blush.

"...I need coffee..."Sakura let go of Gaara's arm and headed for the kitchen.Gaara stood there for a few minutes after following her in.

He opened the kitchen door and saw pitch-black.

"..Sakura"he asked firmly.

"Hm?"he heard a low sound.He arched an eyebrow and looked under the table.

Sakura had her knees to her chin as she sat.Gaara stared blankly at her.

"...Sakura..."he started.Sakura looked up to see his face.

Sakura smirked at grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to the table.

"W-what are you doing"Gaara said with his eye twitching.Sakura sat on his leg as they were both on the ground.

"I do not know anymore.."she said with a smile.Gaara didn't understand anything.Yet..he sat there with her until they both started to fall asleep..until..

BAM

"KYA!"Sakura now wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and he wrapped his onto her waist.

"Shhh..it's ok..I'm here"He said whispering to her ear.

VALENTINE'S SPECIAL!

The characters sat in a living room colored:Pink,white,and Red.

"Ok...I am officially in HELL"Sakura said avoiding the pink couch,the pink pillows,and last but not least..the pink carpet.Gaara had to carry her.

"Neji...I got you a valentine's present.."Ten Ten said seducively.Neji started to turn pink.

"I-er got you one too"He said staring at her.Ten Ten handed him a box as Neji handed her a small box.

Neji pulled out the present."...-**sweatdrop**-pink...and...red...with hearts..._boxers_..."Neji said with his head to the side as he sweatdropped.

"A pink heart-diamond necklace!"Ten Ten squealed.

Sakura got out a shot-gun"TOO MUCH PINK!_SUICIDE_!"Sakura was about to shoot but Gaara got his sand to grab the gun out of her hands.

"...Fine...Gaara..I got you something.."Sakura said smiling.Gaara blinked.Sakura got out things out of her pocket.A whip and cuffs.Gaara started to sweat.

"..oh wait..wrong thing...that's for my police-in training thing...and that's the horse whip I took from this evil guy..hitting the poor horse.."Sakura gave the whip a death-glare.Gaara fell back (anime style!).

Sasuke bent down to Gaara's ear as he laid on the floor."You had hopes...tsk tsk"Sasuke said smirking.

"...I have no idea what you are talking about"Gaara said sitting up glaring at a smirking Sasuke.

"HERE!"Sakura said cheerfully pulling out a small glass cube.The cube had a picture of Gaara in it as if it were built like that(you know..those cubes...they download the pic or something and put it there)

Gaara took the cube and saw his pic that he looked psycho"I loved that day...I almost killed rock lee in the exam"Gaara said smirking but stopped since Sakura gave him a glare.

"Here,Sakura"Gaara said handing her a small box.Sakura opened it to see a white-gold ring with 4 light green diamonds on the center.

"..."Sakura was speechless.The next thing she did...frightened everyone.."IT'S PRETTY!"She shouted.Sakura.Sakura the non-girly chick _but _still feminine...shouted.._'pretty'_.Temari spitted out her apple cider.Gaara stared at her and began to twitch but smiled.

Sakura nearly attacked Gaara as she jumped on him and started to kiss him.

"Sasu-...Sasuke.."Shinjite said looking at the ground.Sasuke turned to look at her...

"I-...I got you these..."She took out some knives made out of glass.(The...end part..not the part you hold them).Sasuke smiled.HE SMILED.The he took them."Thank you,Shinjite"he said as he took out a long blade that was pure black.

"This is for you.."He said handing her the blade.

"It's...so...beautiful..the detail...the color.."Shinjite started to swing the blade.Everyone took cover!

"Shika...I got you this.."Ino gave Shikamaru a chess game...Shikamaru started to sweat.

"I..didn't get you anything..too troublesome..."He said laying on the couch.Ino started to twitch and throw Shikamaru everywhere.

"Hinata-chan!I got you this!"Naruto got out a boquet of white roses.Hinata blushed.

"A-arigatou...Naruto-kun..this is..f-for y-you"Hinata took out a small white fox.

"I'll name it Captain Insane-o!"Naruto said picking up the fox and kissed Hinata on the cheek.

"FREEZE!"Kakashi yelled kocking down the door.Everyone stared at him."...Yeah Nevermind.."He said as he sat down to read his book.People scooted away from him.

"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!"Everyone shouted.Except...Sasuke and Gaara.They just sat there.

* * *

Me:yeah...valentine's special :D

* * *

_Reviews:_

**Wickedthunder02:**Sorry for the lack of updates :D

**Panda xXx Chan**:Thank you :D..XD LOL ok ok!

**Swt2chlk**:I think she likes the pillow better XD LOL Yes.Yes Gaara is freaking cool XD

**Hao'sAnjul**:-Throws conffetti with you- I KNOW!AND THEY KISSED AGAIN!XD

**Ivory Black AKA Torri-Chiobie:**XD Well Kakashi was at the end..and I don't really know much about Itachi D: I'm late on the episodes..like on..67 or something D!

**Akirakaminari**:-drop chains-Torture?Me?Nah...I don't torture!-shifty eyes- XD

**La-Garce-Fille**:YES AXE SMELLS FREAKING AWESOME!XD

**Setg'-in**:I'm not crazy..-twitches-XD

**MisatoNoYume**:Gaara..doing Hip-hop...I can't imagine thatXD

**AnimeGirl2006**:XD well here you go..'nothing'happened ;D

**Fiona Mckinnon**:HYG(Here you go)

**Paprika012345**:Thank you :D I love humor/fluff XD

**Kakashisninjadogs**:I know I am!XD LOL JK JK here ya goes :D thank you!

* * *

Sorry for not updating fast I just have..well you know..TESTING XD I HATE IT!GRRRRRRRRRRR!but yeah :D I'll try to update 'Switch' ASAP too!

-sushi


	9. End Of My Dream

**Sushi:Chapter 9!Yay:D Thank you for the reviews! and please read :3 Testing is...OVER! YES!-throws flowers petals in the air- **

_**this is the last chappie!**_

**Gaara:...Dork..**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:**OK ok..I do NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT..own Naruto!

**Gaara:**That's a good girl.

**Me:**-Whacks Gaara on the head-

**Sasuke:**I didn't see that.Hit him again-evil smirk-

**Me:**...I DON'T OWN NARUTO OK!-sniffles-

* * *

**Recall:**"W-what are you doing"Gaara said with his eye twitching.Sakura sat on his leg as they were both on the ground.

"I do not know anymore.."she said with a smile.Gaara didn't understand anything.Yet..he sat there with her until they both started to fall asleep..until..

BAM

"KYA!"Sakura now wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and he wrapped his onto her waist.

"Shhh..it's ok..I'm here"He said whispering to her ear.

* * *

End of My Dream

Sakura placed her head on Gaara's shoulder.She stared at him staring back at her.

Gaara got out from under the table and took Sakura out also.

"Gaara?what's wron-"Sakura got interrupted when Gaara's lips pressed onto hers.Sakura placed her hands on his arms.She pulled away from him.

"Gaara?what are you doi-"Gaara kissed her again.

"I'm kissing you.."He said in a whisper.Sakura felt stupid.Of course he was kissing her.Her cheeks turned red."What.you don't want me to?"Gaara said taking a step back.Sakura took one towards him.

"I never said that!I mean..I.."Sakura looked down to the floor.Gaara smirked and blew out the candle.Sakura started to freeze.

_'...ok...Why did he turn off the candle...'_ Sakura thought.Gaara got the back of her neck and started to kiss her with more passion.

Sakura froze.Then she kissed him back.She let Gaara's tounge pass through.

With The rest

"...Soooooooooo...Where's Gaara?"Temari said hugging her pillow.

"Where's Sakura.."Sasuke said in a big brother way.Shinjite laughed.

"You think she's gonna get laid or something!"Shinjite said laughing.

Sasuke's eyes got wide.

"Whoa...Sauske I was just jok-"Shinjite got cut off when Sasuke shot up from his spot and ran through thr rooms.".-ing..."Shinjite smriked.

"He's out of control"Neji said with his eyes closed.Ten Ten scoffed.

"That was you,when you thought Naruto did _something_.."Ten Ten said poking Neji.

"True Neji"Naruto said.Neji glared at him.

"Where is she.."Sasuke said running down as he looked from side to side.

"Have you looked in the-"Temari got cut off by Ten Ten's hand.

"Shhhhhh"Ten Ten said.Sasuke walked to Ten Ten and removed her hand...

"Where"Sasuke said in a psycho voice.

"She...she said she was gonna get coffee-"Temari started to squeeze her pillow.

Sasuke ran into the kitchen.

"WAY TO _GO _TEMARI!"Ten Ten said whacking her with her pillow.

Sakura and Gaara BEFORE sasuke came

"Gaara.."Sakura said her voice thick with lust.

"Hm"Gaara said kissing her neck.Gaara's hands travled all over her back.

"I...I lo-"Sakura felt some light flash on her face.She opened her eyes to..see a light flashed on her face.Gaara looked back and saw a figure standing there.

"IT'S THE EVIL GUYS!FROM THE HOUSE OF WAX!"Sakura shouted.Gaara sweatdropped.

"..If they were...where's the other guy.."Gaara said.Sakura tought for a moment...

"...Nevermind.."Sakura said.

"Gaara!"yelled the figure.

"Yes"Gaara said.

"How dare you take Sakura down to the road of perversness!"The figure yelled.

"..._Perversness_?This girl has been perverted since 5th grade."Gaara said in his normal voice.

"...Since 4th..."Sakura said smirking.

"WHAT HAPPENED!did she actually get lai-"Shinjite walked in with a candle.She revealed the figure!Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."Sakura said.Gaara was confused.He thought it was Neji.

"Sasuke thinks your his little sister"Shinjite whispered...actually said in a loud whisper.

"...Explains things.."Gaara said.

Shinjite whacked Sasuke on the head.

"Sasuke!what about if WE were kissing and ..and..er..Neji interrupted!"Shinjite said.

"I would kill him"Sasuke said glaring at Neji.

"How do you think Gaara feels?"Shinjite said.Sasuke looked at the ground.

Shinjite placed a hat on Sasuke that said '_I'm a cute baka_'Sasuke glared at her.

Then..Sakura noticed something..other than she was on the table with Gaara on her it wasn't that...

"The storm stopped!"Sakura said looking out the window.

"It did?"Gaara said standing up to look out the window.He looked at the clock."It's 3 AM"..

"I told my parents I was sleeping over!"everyone shouted.Gaara smirked.Sakura got off the table and stood next to Gaara.

The lights started to flicker as they turned on.

"The lgihts are back on!"Shinjite shouted.

Someone threw the door open.

"Kakashi-sensei?"Sakura,Naruto,and Sasuke said.

"WHO TOOK IT!"Kakasi yelled.

"Took...what..."everyone said looking at their scripts..

"MY BOOK!"he shouted.Everyone sweatdropped.Sasuke kicked Kakashi out.

"I'm sleepy..."Sakura said leaning on Gaara.

"Me too.."replied the girls.

Half of the guys were already asleep...including Gaara.Gaara sat on the ground and Sakura was next to him.Everyone who was awake stared to fall asleep...

**Beep Beep Beep..**

"Gaara wake up!"yelled Temari as Gaara was sleeping peacefully.Gaara groaned.Then he felt a huge amount of weight on his back(**He was sleeping on his tummeh**).Turns out Temari sat on his back.

"Oh...god..please help me not kill a family member.."Gaara mummbled do to his pillow suffocating him._Fun_.

"Just wake up!Sakura will be here soon"Temari teased as she got off.Gaara sat up quickly and glared at his sister.

"...**Fine**.."Gaara got out of bed yawning.He turned to look at his clock and his eyes opened wide.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER!IT'S 4:00 IN THE _AFTERNOON_!"Gaara said staring at the clock.He turned around to see he was yelling at air.Temari ran out the room.

Gaara ran out the door to accidently knock someone down._Sakura_.

"S-Sakura!"Gaara was..confused.

"Ga-..Gaara.."Sakura said still on the floor.Her cheeks were pink and looked away.Gaara was confused.He looked down to see he was only in _boxers_._'..Oh..crap!'_Gaara stared at Sakura and helped her up.

'_Wait...didn't this happen?..no..that was a dream..that is now happening..'_Gaara thought.He smirked._'Let's hope I get to kiss her...actually.I fell like it right now..'_Gaara got down to the floor where Sakura was still sitting on.

"Gaara-"Sakura got cut off by his lips.

Temari saw this and she smirked.She walked down the stairs for a little privacy.

"Gaara"Sakura said with a blush.He smirked.She tackled him to the floor and started to kiss him.

"Hey Gaara.."Sakura said.

"Yeah"he said.

"You smell like Axe..."she said laughing.

Gaara chuckled.

"I love...love..you.."Sakura said looking at the floor.Gaara stared at her.

"So do I...since I met you..."Gaara said kissing her.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW"Naruto,Hinata,and Temari said.Gaara and Sakura gave them glares.

"Gaara.."Temari said.."you need this.."she threw him a shirt..

"STUPID DOG!"Ten Ten yelled.Neji started to twitch."Whoa...we interrupted something.."Ten Ten said looking at Gaara in his boxers.Gaara turned pink.

"PARTY!"Temari shouted.Everyone headed down the staris...except...

"Gaara"Sakura said kissing him.Gaara thought of his dream when they were on the table.

"You want some coffee?"Gaara said.

* * *

Me:..Yeah..things got..crazy and ..confusing..but yeah..Basically everything after chapter 3 was a dream.Yep.A dream XD.Well actually everything when Gaara 'woke' up in chapter 3 was a dream :DThank you for reviewing!I got 68 reviews for this story and now..I am done with it :D

* * *

Reviews:

**Paprika012345**:Thank you :D.Testing was easy but thanks :3

**Fairy Of Anime:**Here you go :D

**Hao'sAnjul**:I know :D it's great!except..it was all a dream XD but not anymore!

**Kakashisninjadogs**:Yes...in a sick perverse way XD lol lightning...-shudders- thanks :D

**Ivory Black AKA Torri Chiobie**:Dlol w00t XD

**Shadow-Kunoichi-Yumi**:Thank you :D

**Wickedthunder02:**Thanks here you go,enjoy!

**Confounded**:XD LOL

**Yadi**:I love S/G too :D lol ok ok ...Yeah I have to update that one too :o

**BasicallyAnIdiot**:Yes...yes they do

**Akiakaminari**:-puts away torture weapons-I don't torture! ;D

**Silvercage**: Yep :D here you go!

**Sexysesshomaru-2**:Thank you :3

**Panda xXx Chan**:Here you go x3

**Gaara's Otome:**Thank you for reading!XD

**MisatoNoYume**:Hallmark day XD

* * *

Thank you all for reading I really appreciate it :Dhope I didn't shock you or something..when I worte it was a dream..XD thanks for reading!

-sushi


End file.
